There exist various types of vehicles used mainly in off-road conditions. One such type is the side-by-side off-road vehicle. The name “side-by-side” refers to the seating arrangement of the vehicle in which the driver and a passenger are seated side-by-side. Some side-by-side off-road vehicles also have a second row of seats to accommodate one or more additional passengers. These vehicles typically have an open cockpit and a roll cage surrounding the cockpit to protect the driver and passenger.
The roll cage may be damaged during use and, depending on the severity of the resulting damage, may need to be replaced. However, replacing the roll cage can be a complex and time-consuming procedure, requiring a technician performing the replacement to have much equipment readily available. As a corollary, this may also make it expensive to replace the roll cage. These problems are exacerbated in the case where the roll cage is welded to the vehicle frame.
There is therefore a need for a method of replacing the roll cage of an off-road vehicle.